


Energy

by JCF



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Molly finally understands why Sherlock loves what he does.Sherlollicon Flash Fic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: 221B-Consolation Fest 2020, Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic prompt: Molly Hooper, Sebastian Moran, Greg's Office, Energy.

Molly stood against the back wall of Greg’s office, a smug look on her face.

Sure, luring Sebastian out of his hotel room was risky, and ill-advised, and Sherlock would probably give her some kind of lecture on keeping out of trouble when she next saw him, but for now, that was neither here nor there. Because right now, Sebastian Moran was sitting across from Greg Lestrade, looking more than a little dejected.

Molly, however, was quite proud with herself. Doing her unsolicited part to keep the Parliament Building all in one piece had given her a thrill like she’d never felt before. Well… aside from the risk she’d taken to help Sherlock disappear.

She’d always known why Sherlock loved catching dangerous criminals, but now, she fully understood Sherlock’s drive. He did it for the energy he received, the thrill of the chase, the high. She understood.

She wanted more.

Greg finished his interrogation, and then called for another officer to escort Moran out of his office and to a holding cell.

When Moran was out of earshot, Greg turned to Molly. “Just what do you think you were doing?”

Molly frowned. “Helping.”

Greg sighed. “Well don’t. Not like that. Leave the catching of the criminals to me or Sherlock. Please?”

When Greg left, Molly scrunched her face, mockingly.

“Like hell,” she muttered. She wasn’t going to leave it to him or Sherlock. Not anymore.

She liked it too much. It had turned her on.


End file.
